Final Exam
by Ravens-Despair
Summary: UPDATED! He's gone, but Raven wants him back, she needs him back. But someone else wants him...dead. Can Raven get him back before it's too late?


**Final Exam**

**_Note:_** This is just a simple one shot. It's set during "Final Exam", but has a different view (The Titans are still in the Tower). Obviously, not apart of my series and please review.

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own the Teen Titans. I just...don't.

* * *

Raven stared out into the night. The warm summer night breeze ruffled through her hair. She sat on the roof with her legs crossed in a meditative position. 

_'Where is he? I should have been closer to him today. If I had, maybe he wouldn't have fallen down that pothole. He's gone. He disappeared. It doesn't matter whichever way I rephrase it; I just know one thing for sure: he's not here. Why had I been so dumb? Why didn't I watch him? Why didn't I help? Why?'_

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_"AH!" Raven yelled in agony. Overload had just painfully shocked Raven._

_"Hey!" Robin yelled. He ran to the fire hydrant, determined to stop Overload. Robin quickly unscrewed the cap. "Hey, Overload!" Robin called as he placed an Explosion Disk on the fire hydrant. Robin ducked and covered his head as the hydrant exploded._

_Water splashed everywhere, especially on Overload. Overload was soon reduced to nothing more than a large red computer chip. Robin walked over to Raven and picked her up._

_"Are you okay?" he asked as he removed her hood._

_Raven slowly opened her eyes. "I think so," she uttered weakly._

_Robin carried her as he walked to Titans Tower. "Good. Everything's going to be all right."_

* * *

Raven looked down into the ocean. _'It's not the same without him,'_ she thought as she stared up into the night sky, longing for his hand to drape over her shoulder. Longing for his smooth voice to whisper into her ear, saying that everything is going to be all right. Raven pulled up her hood as the roof door opened. 

"What?" she asked in her emotionless facade as Beast Boy walked onto the roof. Raven stood up and draped her cloak around herself.

Beast Boy walked toward Raven with a smile on his face. "Dinner's ready!" he announced.

Raven glared at Beast Boy. "I'm not hungry," she said. With a twirl of her cape, Raven walked past Beast Boy and through the roof door. A barrel glowed black and exploded in the distance.

* * *

Raven stared up at her ceiling in despair. She clasped her hands over her chest as she lay down on her bed. She missed him. She longed for the warmth of his smile, the comfort of his presence. She longed for...Robin. As much as she hated to admit it, she liked Robin. Raven adored him. But she never told him. Raven's emotions were dangerous.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_"I don't know how, but you and the rest of the Titans have managed to drag me off to the pool. Joy," Raven sarcastically stated to Robin as she sunk deeper into her poolside chair, reading her book. Her black one-piece bathing suit attracted the sunlight, but she didn't care._

_"Oh, come on, Raven! Loosen up a bit. You never want to have fun. Just this one time, and I won't bother you again," Robin said from the glistening blue water of the pool._

_Raven slightly pulled down her sunglasses. "You've got to be kidding me. I don't do water," she said as she pushed her sunglasses back up. She watched as Robin got out of the pool, dripping water as he walked toward Raven._

_Raven shook her head and continued to read her book. As she read, she felt wet, cold hands wrap around her shoulders. Robin pushed Raven out of her chair and was pushing her toward the water. As she was being pushed, Raven tripped over Robin's foot. She fell toward the hard cement, but instead of falling, she felt wet hands around her waist. Raven looked up and saw Robin, with his hands around Raven's waist, saving her from falling. Three chairs near Raven glowed black and exploded._

* * *

_'I can never tell him,'_ she thought miserably as she continued to stare at her ceiling. A small salty tear escaped from her eye and ran down her cheek. Raven's eyes began to feel heavy and she soon drifted off into a sound sleep.

* * *

Raven jolted awake, drenched in sweat. She had just had one of the worst nightmares ever.

* * *

_Raven slowly walked down the deserted street. The night had fallen, but the streetlights were off. Raven searched every alley for Robin, but she couldn't see very well in the pitch black of the night. After what seemed like forever, Raven had finally found Robin in the alley. As she was about to run up to him and hug him, a dark figure rushed up behind Robin. Raven watched in horror as the figure stabbed Robin brutally in his back. Both the figure and Robin disappeared as Raven stood there helplessly. Raven didn't make a sound; she was in shock. Nothing could be heard except for the horrid ringing of Slade's laugh, echoing throughout the alley._

* * *

Raven breathed out, relieved that it was only a nightmare. _'It's not real. Calm down, Raven. And remember, don't ever let people see you sweat,'_ her emotion of Courage instructed. Raven nodded her head and sat up on her bed. _'That's the fifth time that I've had that nightmare,'_ she thought as she climbed out of bed. Raven slipped on her cloak and pulled up her hood. She walked out of her room and walked into the living room to see Beast Boy and Cyborg having another one of their Gamestation marathons. 

"Dude, I'm kicking your ass!" Beast Boy triumphed.

"Oh yeah?!" Cyborg boasted as he rammed Beast Boy's car off the road. Cyborg threw down his controller and did a victory dance as the lights on the screen flashed, presenting Cyborg as the winner.

Raven shook her head in disgust. She hovered into the kitchen silently. Raven pulled out two mugs from the cupboard and started to boil enough water for two people. She then pulled out two tea bags from the tea container. Then Raven realized that Robin wasn't here; she put the second tea bag back and the second cup glowed black and slowly levitated into the cabinet. When the water finished boiling, Raven poured it into her cup; then, she emptied the rest of the water into the sink and sighed. Raven put her chamomile tea bag into her cup and let it brew. Raven walked out into the living room; Beast Boy and Cyborg were still playing their Gamestation, so Raven just walked out the front door.

"Hey Raven, where are you goin'?" Beast Boy called after her without taking his eyes off the television screen.

Raven, without turning around, simply replied, "Out." With that, she disappeared into the darkness of the night.

* * *

The comforting sound of the sea filled Raven's ears as she sat along the edge of Titans Island (that small strip of land on which the Tower is located). Raven watched the ocean waves curl up and crash against the rocky shore. She flipped open her T-Comm to check the time. 11:45 PM. _'I've been sleeping for quite a while,'_ she said to herself as she levitated a small rock and made it soar out into the distance. _'I have to get rid of my thoughts for him. I can't like him anymore. I can't feel, therefore I can't love. Must clear my mind, must clear my mind, must clear my mind...'_ Raven chanted in her head as she sat in a meditative position and began to levitate. But, no matter how hard she tried, she could not get rid of her feelings for Robin. Raven finally gave up after the fifth try and stared out into the ocean. "I'm just going to go to the café," Raven muttered aloud. She teleported to the other side of the ocean. Raven masked her face with her hood and walked down the busy street. 

"Look! It's a Teen Titan without her leader,"

or

"Poor Robin. I can't believe he's missing,"

were some of the murmurs coming from the crowd.

Raven ignored the gawks and whispers as she walked to her favorite café. _'Maybe I'll take a shortcut,'_ she thought as the whispers carried on within the crowd. Raven made a turn down a dark street, escaping the crowds of people walking in downtown Jump City. Raven noticed that the streetlights were off. She walked a little faster as she saw something scurrying past. _'Note to self: next time, don't take a shortcut,'_ Raven thought to herself as she walked.

Then Raven heard a small groan. A guy's groan. _Robin's_ groan. Raven saw an alley up ahead. She ran toward it and saw Robin fighting a dark figure.

"Slade, you leave Robin alone," Raven said in a threatening tone as she recognized the dark figure.

Slade turned toward her. "I will leave Robin alone soon, when he is dead," Slade replied in a nonchalant voice as he kicked Robin in his face.

Robin "flew" backward into a wall, then fell to the ground. Slade took out a gun and aimed it at Robin's head. As he was about to pull the trigger, Raven levitated Slade, then sent him crashing into another wall. Raven bent down and helped Robin up. She tried as hard as possible to not look at his face.

"Thanks," Robin smiled as he dusted himself off.

Suddenly, Slade dived toward Robin. Something that he was holding reflected light. Raven realized that it was a dagger.

"Robin, watch out!" Raven yelled.

Robin spun around and dodged the blade, causing Slade to fall to the ground. Robin victoriously stepped one foot on Slade's back and held a Birdarang in his hand.

"If you move, you'll be Birdarang-ed to death," Robin threatened.

Inside Raven's head, Happy burst out laughing. "Birdarang-ed to death?! Robin's hilarious!"

Raven couldn't help but crack a small smile.

"Bravo, Robin. You seemed to have captured me, or have you?" Slade questioned as he quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a disk of some sort. He pressed a button and he was gone.

Robin looked very disappointed and dumbfounded. Raven sighed and started to walk out of the alley.

"Wait," Robin called.

Raven stopped and turned around. "What?" she asked as she looked at Robin.

Robin walked toward her. "You know, if it weren't for you, I would've been dead. That dagger would've impaled me in my back and I would've bled to death, but I didn't. If you hadn't told me to watch out, I wouldn't be here, walking with you now," Robin answered as he put his arm on Raven's shoulder.

_'Well, I'm just glad that you're here,'_ Raven wanted to say, but she couldn't. So instead, she said, "I know."

As the two walked home, Robin suddenly kissed Raven. Raven's eyes remained open in surprise. Four garbage cans behind them suddenly exploded. Raven pulled back.

"No, I- I can't," she said as she walked faster.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Robin said as tears ran down Raven's face. "I didn't know that's what you wanted or not. I wasn't sure, so I did it anyway! I'm sorry, Raven!" he continued to apologize.

Raven looked at Robin through emotionless eyes. "It's not that...it's just...it's not fair. I can't love. I can't even think my own thoughts. If I do," at this point, she pointed to the exploded garbage cans, "that happens. I have to keep my emotions in check. Nothing can be done about it," she sighed.

Robin hugged Raven tightly. "But you have us. You have friends that you could rely on, friends you can trust," he whispered.

"Friends like you," Raven finished for him.

Robin smiled as Raven pulled her hood down. She took his hand and they walked off to Titans Tower, together, as friends and now as a couple.

**The End**

* * *

Uh...Read and review, please! 


End file.
